The Day I Died (a pewdiecry fanfic)
by Another Lonely Mask
Summary: (An updated version of the last one I posted) I looked at the vast blue water around me. It mached pewds eyes. Where was pewds? Cry saw a light. Will pewdy make it in time or is this crys end?


Chapter 1; Morning Pewdy

Crys POV

Cry felt nervouse. Really nervouse. Was his bow tie to tight it felt like he was suffacating. "Cry it's time." Ken said. Cry walked over to the gazebo and stood in his place. Wedding music began playing and cry was worried he was going to pass out or faint or something. Then pewdy appeared and began walking down the aisle. (I don't think I spelled that right sorry) he was adorable in his white tux And cry couldn't help but love pewds excited expression. Pewds eyes sparkled with joy. Cry loved those eyes. They never looked at him with doubt only love. Pewdy stood by crys side. "do you cry take pewdy to be your man?" Why was the priest guy calling them by there YouTube names? Whatever. "I do" cry said staring into pewds blue eyes. "And do you pewds take cry to be your husband?" "I do!" pewds said a little quickly. "then I now pronounce you man and husband you may kiss the man" that sounded really awkward to cry but he didn't care. All that mattered was pewds. Cry leaned in to kiss pewdy and just before there lips touched; "Aack!"cry shot up in bed to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. cry smacked the off button. He then picked up the bottle of sleeping pills from his nightstand and looked at the back. "warning may cause sore throat, sleep walking, nightmares-NIGHTMARES?! What's the point in sleeping pills if all it gives you are nightmares?!" Cry through the pills at the wall and with a POP! The lid flew off and the pills went scattering across the floor. I'm not Gay! Cry thought. Ever since he started taking those pills he had had a lot of dreams about pewds but none were like that! relax he told himself pewds still has marzia or whatever her name was so he couldn't date pewds even if for some reason he wanted to. He looked over at the ground. "I should probably pick those up" he told himself. He got up put his mask on and started outing pills back in the bottle. He had picked up five or six pills when the door burst open "hey cry!" Cry jumped in shock and dropped the pill bottle along with the few pills he had picked up. "Pewds! What are you doing here?!"cry asked. "you invited me over for pancakes last night remember?" Cry didn't remember actually. "What are those for?" Pewds asked pointing at the pills. "huh? Oh they're sleep pills. I guess horror games started getting to me.." Cry said his voice trailing off. Well he would rather have dreams about pewds then about demented little girls or slender. "here let me help" pewds bent down and helped cry pick up pills. After collecting the pills cry offered to make pancakes. "I can't promise they'll be edible though." Cry said "I'll help you then." Pewds said. Cry had managed to make the badder it was the cooking and flipping thing he wasn't good at. The first one was to runny and fell apart and the second he burnt. "you have to wait till its light brown." Pewds said "well last time I tried that I burnt it." Cry grumbled "here I'll show you" pewdy said. He came behind cry and held the hand cry was holding the spatula with. Cry was glad he was wearing a mask because he was blushing. Pewdy helped guide crys hand as he flipped over a pancake. "see it's not that hard" pewdy said. Cry still thought it was very hard but pewdy made it easier. After a lot of mess making the two had finally made a decent batch of pancakes. After eating and cleaning up pewds left. Cry decided that he should make another rules of rose episode. It had taken him all day to beat the stupid level and by the end of the day cry was exhausted and frustrated. " Brown where are we?!" He asked the the golden retriever on the screen. It whined at him and then sat there. A while later he finally figured out what to do and decided to finish on a good note. Cry clicked off the game and went to bed.

Ch 2; Goodbye Hurts

Pewdys pov

It was cloudy outside. It looked like it was going to rain. Pewdy walked out of the hotel and decided to take a walk. This place was different from Italy. It was warmer here and the Italian food didn't actually taste like the food he ate in Italy. He walked along the streets of the city until he started to get lost then he decided it would be a good idea to go Back to the hotel. When he got there cop cars were parked outside the hotel. "Martzy!" He pushed passed the cop cars to find his beloved martzia talking to a police man. she saw him and ran to him. "Felix! Where were you?!" she was obviously upset. "I was just taking a walk." Pewds said. "A walk?! You were gone for two hours!" She was mad at him. "Felix I'm done with this!" "Martzy! Wait I'm sorry! I should have told you where I was." "it's not just this Felix! When was the last time we spent time together actually doing stuff huh?! When was the last time you asked how my day was?! When was the last time you said hello?!" She yelled. "you can walk to Italy or better yet stay here with one of your fans!" pewdy tried to stop her but she got in the car and left.

crys pov

cry had been out grocery shopping and was just now coming home. Cry walked into his house and set the bags of groceries down when he heard a small noise. Cry grabbed the baseball bat he kept by the door. he slowly crept up to his bedroom door he raised the bat and quickly stepped inside to find pewdy sitting on his bed. Cry dropped the bat and then realized pewds was crying. "pewdy what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Cry hoped he hadn't invited him over in his sleep again and then failed to show up... Again. "I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go I-" pewdy began sobbing again. Cry sat down next to pewds on the bed. "what happened?" Cry asked softly. "My Martzy she-" pewdy began crying again but cry understood what he was saying. "Oh Gosh pewds I'm so sorry." Cry had never seen pewdy so upset before. After pewds calmed down cry offered him some coffe. Pewdy explained what happened as they drank coffe. When pewds finished his story cry said "we'll pewds your welcome to stay here for as long as you like." "really cry?" Pewds asked. "of coarse that's what friends are for." He replied. for the rest of the day cry decided to stay home with pewds. cry felt bad for him. Martzia ment everything to pewds and then she just dumps him? What a jerk. If that girl knew how much pewds talked about her she would come running back to pewdy. When pewdy skyped cry he would always mention Martzia at least once. Cry was a little mad at himself though. He kept having dreams about pewdy and then he invites him into his home?! Cry hoped pewds would leave soon because every time he looked into those blue Swedish eyes cry fell a little more in love with him. Cry blushed at the thought of being gay. He had never even thought of it until he met pewds. Pewdy was so different though. He wasn't like anyone he had ever met. Pewdy he was... standing in front of his face? "huh what?!" Cry shook his head to try and shake away his thoughts. Pewdy was laughing. "Bro I've been standing here for five minutes and you didn't notice." "oh I'm sorry."Cry said. "did you need something?" "No I was just wondering why you were waching the nature channel." Pewds smiled. Cry loved that smile. "well mabe I like the nature channel." Cry said he looked at the tv screen to find some guy talking about flowers. "nope I hate the nature channel." Cry said taking the remote and changing the channel. There weren't any good movies on so they ended upwaching the grudge. "this isn't scary." Cry muttered. Suddenly an evil little girl poped up on the screen. pewds jumped and cry hid behind pewdy. Then pewdy began laughing. "Evil demented little girl!" Cry grumbled at the screen. Cry then realized he was still hiding behind pewdy. He quickly moved back to his original spot on the couch. "of all the horror games I've played and I still get scared by the grudge." Pewdy laughed. Cry loved his laugh. he loved everything about pewdy. Pewds made cry smile and laugh, and cry didn't know what he'd do without pewdy. He couldn't let pewdy run back to Italy and beg his girlfriend for forgiveness no way! She left him and she shouldn't get him back! Cry was afraid if pewdy left he'd never come back and although cry didn't know how he had lived alone before he couldn't be alone now he'd go mad. Being with pewdy he had someone to talk to, someone to take care of, someone to live for.

Ch.3 It dosn't hurt to die

Pewdys pov

pewds woke up after dreaming about martzy. It was a terrible dream. She was accusing him of loving cry more then her. He never told anyone he liked cry but somehow in his dream she knew that he liked cry and she was leaving him for it. He loved her so much but he did like cry too. It was a confusing and very upsetting dream and he was just glad it was over. "hey cry are you awake?" He whispered into crys bedroom. "cry?" He walked in but cry wasn't there. He immediately grabbed his phone and called cry. "cry?" "hi pewdy.." Cry sounded weird. A little off like he had been the night he asked if pewdy wanted to come over for pancakes. "cry where are you?!" Pewdy asked. Pewdy looked out the window and found a figure at the edge of the docks. "cry are you by the lake?!" Cry mumbled something and then said "goodbye" the figure dropped something and pewdy heard a thud. That figure was cry and he had just walked off the end of the dock. "no!" Pewdy ran faster then he ever had before because this was a race against time itself.

crys pov

Cry looked out at the vast blue water around him. He like the way the light cut through the water. It was beautiful. He wasn't sure where he was or what he was doing but he didn't care. he watched his breath float away in little bubbles everything was so peaceful. Where was pewdy? cry thought. I think he would like this. the water was the color of his eyes. Suddenly there was a quiet splash and pewdy was there. Cry didn't understand why he looked so worried. Pewdy look at the water it maches your eyes he wanted to say but he couldn't speak. Then he saw a light.

pewds pov

pewdy jumped into the water and immediately found cry. Crys eyes were open but pewdy didn't think he was conscious. Pewdy frantically grabbed cry and swam to the surface. He pulled cry onto the dock and began pressing on his chest "cry please wake up! Cry don't leave me! Please!" Pewdy put an ear to crys chest. Nothing. Pewdy plugged crys nose and breathed into him. Still nothing. Pewdy began pressing on crys chest again. "cry don't leave! Cry I..I love you! So don't leave!" Pewdy plugged crys nose again. When pewdy breathed into him cry shot up and started coughing out water. "pewdy what-" "cry!"Pewdy through his arms around cry as tears fell from his face. "I don't understand, what happened?" Cry asked looking from his soaked cloths to pewds dripping face. "I don't know you just walked off the dock and then, then you wouldn't breath-" "pewdy you saved my life!" Cry hugged pewdy. Pewdy was just glad his friend was alive. Cry suddenly put a hand to his face and pewdy finally realized cry didn't have his mask on. "where-?!" Cry looked at the water to find his mask floating on the surface he picked it up and held it. "well I guess you know what I look like now." Cry mumbled awkwardly. "you're not nearly as bad as you make yourself sound. You're actually kinda cute." Pewds immediately realized what he said as cry blushed. "umm thank you?" Cry smiled akwardly at Pewdy. Cry picked up his dripping wet phone. "Well there goes that phone." Cry muttered at the phone. "actually I heard if you put a wet phone in a jar of rice they usually still work afterwards." Pewdy said helpfully. "Really? Thanks pewds you just saved me and my phone!" "All in a days work." pewds joked. After changing into dry cloths pewdy drove cry to the hospital. After an hour of sitting in the waiting room cry walked over to pewdy. "well the doctor said my body just reacts weirdly to one of the drugs in those pills so he prescribed some different pills." Cry said. "so your ok?" "Coarse Felix, I'm not going anywhere... well actually I plan on going home." He joked. As pewds and cry walked back to the car pewds began to think to himself. Why did he call me Felix? He never called me that before. When they got home cry decided to go take a nap and pewds watched some tv.

crys pov

Cry lay in bed but he wasn't sleeping he was thinking about what had happened. Of all my years of playing horror games that was by far the scariest day of my life cry thought. It was like a dream, he was just floating and everything was so peaceful he had no idea he was drowning. And when he saw pewds face... He thought it was another weird dream of his. Then he saw a light, it was so pretty but then he heard pewdy. He just wanted to touch that light though and then he heard pewdy... No pewdy was straight, right? He thought he heard pewdy say I love you and then that light ment nothing to cry. All he wanted was to find pewdy and suddenly there he was. his messy hair was dripping wet and he looked like he was crying but couldn't tell because his whole face was wet. Cry was a little sad that that was how pewdy had to see his face but at the same time he was a little relived because he didn't know how to show pewds though he had planned to show pewdy his face. Cry had felt bad about hiding his face from pewdy. He felt like he was keeping secrets from pewdy and he didnt want to keep secrets from pewdy. Cry thought about the hospital. He hadn't meant to call him Felix but he had been thinking about his name. Felix was such a cool name and what was his? Ryan. Just Ryan. Ryan was an ok name. It was very simple but cry wasn't a simple person. He was a complicated person. That's why he didn't like to show his face. He didn't want people to just see a boy like any other he wanted people to know he was different! He wasn't the same and he hoped pewdy knew that.

pewds pov

he was going to tell cry . He had to, even if cry was straight he had to tell him how he felt. He couldn't help but feel like he was keeping a secret and he didn't want to so pewdy had to tell cry, he just prayed that it wouldn't end there friendship. pewdy walked into the kitchen and found cry reading a recipe book. "good morning pewd-" pewdy moved crys mask to the side of his face and kissed him. Not how pewds had planned to tell cry but it got his point across. "pewds what are you doing?" Cry asked. "I thought..." Shit he wasn't gay was he? "I-I thought you were straight. I mean I love you but martzia..?" Pewdy was so embarrassed he almost didn't here what cry had said. "Wait you-you do love me?" Cry blushed and nodded. "But martzia.." "I did love my Martzy but when she broke up with me I was kind of relieved because I loved you. So cry... Will you be my boy friend?" Pewds asked. "any day." And with that they kissed.


End file.
